nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Takao Nakano
Takao Nakano is a producer and coordinator for Nintendo, formerly involved in the SPD1 division. He works with companies like Genius Sonority, Ganbarion and Arika, as well as most games in the Pokémon franchise. He now works at Nintendo of America as a Software Development Project Manager Game Works * Donkey Kong Country (GBC) (2000) - NCL Staff * ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' (2002) - Coordinator * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!]] (2003) - Game Design, Microgame Programming * [[Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising|''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising]] (2003) - Assistant Director * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!]] (2003) - GBA WarioWare * [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen]] (2004) - Supporting Programmer * ''Pokémon Dash'' (2004) - Development Support * Nonono Puzzle Chalien (2005) - Coordination * ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' (2005) - Production Coordinator * ''Jump Super Stars'' (2005) - Director * [[Pokémon Trozei!|''Pokémon Trozei!]] (2005) - Development Support * [[Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team]] (2005) - Development Coordinator * ''Tetris DS'' (2006) - Planning * ''Pokémon Ranger'' (2006) - Product Coordinator * ''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (2006) - Director * ''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' (2006) - Production Coordinator * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness'' (2007) - Development Support * DS Bungaku Zenshu (2007) - Product Management * ''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' (2008) - Product Coordinator * ''My Pokémon Ranch'' (2008) - Product Coordinator * ''100 Classic Books'' (2008) - Product Management * ''Chotto DS Bungaku Zenshu'' (2009) - Product Management * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' (2009) - Development Support * ''Pokémon Rumble'' (2009) - Product Coordinator * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) (2009) - Development Support * ''Endless Ocean: Blue World'' (2009) - Assistant Producer * ''PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure'' (2009) - Development Support * ''DS Harlequin Selection'' (2010) - Product Management * ''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' (2010) - Product Coordinator * ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' (2010) - Producer * ''The Last Story'' (2011) - Coproducer, Localisation Coordination * ''Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure'' (2011) - Production Coordinator * ''Pandora's Tower'' (2011) - Director * ''3D Classics'' Series (2011) - Director * ''Wii Play: Motion'' (2011) - Game Design * ''Pokémon Rumble Blast'' (2011) - Product Coordinator * ''PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond'' (2011) - Development Support * ''Pokémon Conquest'' (2012) - Production Coordination * ''Kirby's Dream Collection'' (2012) - Level-Design Adviser * ''HarmoKnight'' (2012) - Localization Product Coordination * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity'' (2012) - Product Management * ''Dr. Luigi'' (2013) - Director * ''Devil's Third'' (2015) - Coordination * [[Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!|''Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!]] (2017) - Producer * [[Luigi's Mansion 3|''Luigi's Mansion 3]] (2019) - NOA Product Development * ''The Stretchers'' (2019) - Producer Special Thanks * ''Advance Wars'' (2001) * ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (2002) * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' (2003) * ''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) * ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (2004) * ''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' (2006) Interviews * N.O.M.: Nonono Puzzle Chalien * N.O.M.: DS Bungaku Zenshu * Iwata Asks: Pandora's Tower * Iwata Asks: 3DS eShop Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers